


Dead Girl Walking

by LoveLoveLovix



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Canon Divergence, F/F, creative OOC, maiden!Glynda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5984371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveLoveLovix/pseuds/LoveLoveLovix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Glynda Goodwitch is framed for the murder of one of her students, she must navigate having a price on her head and a strange, deadly power flowing through her veins. As the truths that Glynda was once sure about begin to end in question marks, she is forced to see both ideas and old enemies in brand new ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Smell Like Iron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Dead Girl Walking, a canon divergence fic! Before you read, I'd like to throw some warnings out there. Please be wary of this fic for the following content: descriptions of violence and injury, major character death, angst, and what I'd like to call "creative OOC," by which I mean that some characterizations have been very slightly altered or expanded on in order to tell the story. More may be added to this list; due to the nature of the story, I will place warnings like this in front of the relevant chapters, as well as a brief summary at the end.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Pyrrha's eyes were desperate, and as sharp as Glynda was, she could trace the smell of sweat down to the student's palms. Her eyes flickered down, confirming that fact, as her nose noted that there was no dark smell of dirt, nor the iron of blood and weaponry. This was not from combat, but from nerves. "Professor Goodwitch," she said slowly, and one had to concentrate to hear the slight quiver in her voice, "They're blaming all of you."

"What?" she asked, more as an invitation for Pyrrha to elaborate than for a confirmation of what she already knew.

"They're blaming the actions of Yang Xiao Long on you, and on Professors Ozpin and Ironwood. I've not heard Professor Qrow mentioned yet, but I can't see it being long." Salty tears formed at the edges of expressive green eyes. "I have to ask a question."

"Yes?"

"If you are keeping the secret of these maidens from the world… if they are not to know that there are people who can help us… what else are you keeping?"

Glynda tried a reassuring smile. "Nothing from you. You're free to ask whatever you'd like. I will answer with complete honesty."

Pyrrha's wet eyes stared daggers into the professor. "You four don't seem to get along. You all have separate agendas, whatever you say."

"That is correct."

"If all four of you wish different things from me, then how will I know who to defer to?" She was a natural soldier, noted Glynda. That may not be a good thing. "I can't live up to the expectations of four different agendas. I have yet to accept your mantle, and I already know that I can barely live up to one." Discreetly, the girl wiped her tears onto her glove and manipulated her mouth into a firm set. "I'm afraid that I can't accept your offer. I thank you for entrusting me with this information, and I wish you luck in further endeavors to locate a Fall Maiden. May I have permission to leave?"

"Yes, of course. If you're sure."

"I am," said Pyrrha.

"May I do anything to change your mind? Or," she amended, realizing she wanted the student to realize that she was cared for as a person, not just a potential Maiden, "anything to ease your mind of the troubles we've caused you, no mind changing necessary?"

Pyrrha thought. "If you want to make amends… please look into Yang's case more," she said. "I've heard she'll no longer be detained after tomorrow night, but I know she isn't out of trouble. Can you promise me you'll investigate further?"

Glynda nodded. "I make no promises on if it will matter… but… yes. I will look into it personally."

"Thank you, Professor Goodwitch." Pyrrha hesitated. "This does not change my mind but… it makes me feel better. If there is another way I can help you, let me know."

"Of course. Have a good day, Miss Nikos."

Pyrrha walked out, her head a little higher, and her troubles gone. For Glynda, however, the troubles were only beginning.

* * *

They needed the Atlesian ship for an urgent Grimm hunting mission on very short notice, so Yang had been transferred to a nearly-defunct ancient prison on the edge of Vale City. It was a holdover from a couple centuries ago, and had been scheduled for closing and demolition for nearly a quarter of that time. Historical preservation groups and the Vale government seemed constantly at war over whether it should be preserved or wiped clean off the board. As Glynda's sensitive nose caught a whiff of mold, she decided that whatever happened, keeping prisoners inside was needlessly cruel. It definitely made her consider Ironwood's motivations. No high school girl should be kept here… this was a show of power. An example.

She made her way to Yang's cell. The girl sat on a stone bench. Glynda hadn't seen her since the competition, having gotten all her information about Yang's story secondhand from Ironwood or Ozpin. She expected Yang to be defiant and strong, knowing her personality. Instead, a broken girl sat in front of her. The ground underneath her hanging head was wet, but a spotty sort of wet. Tears. Lots of them.

"Miss Xiao Long?"

Yang looked up, and her eyes were not the angry aura red she boasted in her application, but rather a more normal, more tragic shade of the same color. "Hi, Professor Goodwitch," she said, and she sounded just as much ashamed at being caught crying as upset over the events that had unfolded.

"May I come in?"

"I'd open the door for you, but I kind of misplaced my key."

Glynda cracked a smile. Yang's humor fell short of usual, but she was trying, and that was something. "I brought my own." She dug through the pocket of her jacket to find the small card that Ozpin had given her, sifting through various lien cards and her designer monogramed scroll. After a couple minutes, she gave up. "Or perhaps I left it at home. Do you mind if we chat?"

"Sure, why not? After all, you wouldn't be the first person since I got locked in here." She began to count of on her fingers. "Or the second, the third, the fourth, the fifth…"

"Pyrrha Nikos specifically asked me to check up on you. She believes you're innocent."

Yang ceased counting. "Really?"

"And as I trust her, I'm inclined to believe it myself. Give me something I can work with, Miss Xiao Long. Give me a way to present your case. A lead."

With a frown, Yang kicked at the ground of her cell. "I've told you all everything, though. I was attacked! Or at least… I thought I was until I saw the video. Why did I see something different than everyone else? Am I going crazy?"

Crazy… or there was another reason she saw something. "I might have a lead, there," Glynda admitted. "I'll visit tomorrow and let you know if it went anywhere."

* * *

_Why did nobody have personal knowledge of Mercury Black's team?_

The registrations were in order, the health checks perfect, and every person that Glynda spoke to could vouch for the entire team being pleasant, caring, and easy to work with. However, none had specifically dealt with records. They had only met the group via scroll communication, or in passing. Not a single person had any memory of any vital checks required for the festival.

"Perhaps," suggested the umpteenth person Glynda talked to when she brought up this inconsistency, "they had all their checks done at Haven before coming here?"

It was a possibility, but the fact that no one could or would point her to a possible contact at Haven made her antsy.

As the long day of research drew to a close, Glynda's stomach was groaning in protest and her eyes hurt from the strain of reading records over and over, trying to find a lead. The papers floated around her, held up by her semblance, and when she finally released them, they did not float to the ground, but rather crashed, the remnants of aura giving them extra oomph.

Glynda stood, cracked her neck, and decided to go see Yang early. It wasn't uncommon for an upset detainee to be too despairing to remember every detail. If the student thought Glynda might know something, perhaps then she might think clearly enough to remember something more.

* * *

As soon as Glynda approached the old prison, her senses kicked into high gear. She saw that the entrance was closed, heard no sound but for the rustling of the wind… there were no patrolling guards outside. The smell of iron drifted into her nostrils. The smell was too strong… even a prison this old did not use that material as much as the smell called for. Blood?

She didn't waste time using the intercom on the entrance. No one was manning it. Instead, she closed her eyes and ran through what she knew. Something dangerous was happening. Yang was in there, Yang who may have been the only witness to something horrible. Yang, whose cell was on an outer wall, not a corner but close to one, just a little down on the right. Glynda had seen the sun rising from the barred window, so the cell faced eastward, or close to it.

With that, she knew exactly where to run to, exactly where to aim her power at. She pulled at the wall, and bricks flew around her, opening a neat hole right into Yang's cell.

The smell of wetness, salt, and pennies overwhelmed her. Glynda was plugging her sensitive nose before her mind even registered the body in front of her.

She inhaled sharply but did not scream, even though she wanted to. Her heart pounded as she took in the sticky, dyed-red hair that had been blonde and sunny only hours before. It was thick enough and long enough to cover the worst of the gruesome sight. It didn't cover the pool of blood on the ground, or the limbs piled neatly in a corner, but…

Glynda tried to keep her emotions in check. She had seen worse. She really had. She had seen worse than her student's corpse dismembered and bloody on a cold cell floor.

She just couldn't remember when.

Glynda bit her lip to keep another scream in, so hard it bled and rolled down her chin, and she swallowed back the food that was threatening to come up. With one deep inhale (in which more of the smell of blood flooded her nostrils evilly), she managed to look to the ceiling and ignore the situation she was in. As soon as she managed to be somewhat steady, she heard the voices.

"…not what I would say was the most popular decision, General," said a female voice she didn't recognize.

With the identification, knowing that James was the speaker of the next few words was easy. "There are Grimm flooding the cities due to negativity. While it would be easy to let her go, as procedure calls for, her sacrifice will abate the upset she's caused. Of course, it's not the most popular… she was what, seventeen? Still, her death will save all of this kingdom, and perhaps all of Remnant."

Glynda pulled her scroll out of her pocket and quickly tried to access the voice recorder app.

"Sir, an execution was hardly legal, let alone one that brutal," said the first voice as she fumbled with the small device.

"You're correct, but I stand by my beliefs. It was needed. The brutality as well. If there is a true enemy, this is just another heinous crime they will eventually stand judgement for."

There was a pause. "Why would they kill her, though, sir?"

"There isn't a better option, Schnee, and the deed has been done. If you can think of something more accurate, I'd gladly hear it. If not, I'll thank you to remember your instructions… and your place."

Glynda pressed record, but the conversation seemed to have stopped. All she heard now were footsteps. Footsteps that got louder, louder, louder…

Her eyes widened as she realized where they were headed, and she shoved her scroll haphazardly back into her pocket and started out the hole, prepared to run as soon as she got to a safe place where the ground wasn't slick and wet. As soon as she was on the grassy grounds of the prison, she realized that Ironwood and his lacky were not yet there, and began to close up the hole she'd made in the wall. Better not to leave any evidence.

The bricks filled in from top to bottom, and they did not repair nearly as fast as Glynda might have liked. The very last ones sealed seconds after she saw two pairs of Atlesian-uniformed feet. "What's this?" she heard Ironwood say before the bricks cut him off. "Whose scroll is…?"

Automatically, Glynda's hand reached for her scroll.

It wasn't there.

* * *

Glynda thanked the original Maidens for her ability to think under pressure, and then promptly thanked the Maidens for the idea she ended up going with, an idea that brought her underneath Beacon Academy to the vault where Amber was kept.

She placed one delicate pale hand on the glass beneath which the previous Fall Maiden lay still. "Forgive me," she said aloud, though she wasn't sure to whom she was speaking exactly. Ironwood, if she understood right, did not deserve her forgiveness. She was coming as close to saving Amber as she could. Ozpin? How much did he know? How much did he approve of?

The machine that Ironwood had designed usually required two people to use, one experienced in Atlesian military technology enough to understand the coded instructions. Glynda, however, was a wild card, one that both they and she had believed to be firmly on the same side. She was observant enough to remember the little pieces of instruction on how to use the aura transfer device that they'd let slip around her, and the telekinesis she was born with allowed her to flip the switch even while she was in her transfer pod.

"This is to keep the world safe," she told herself aloud.

A man who would sacrifice a child for a country was perhaps practical, maybe perhaps right, but he wasn't good. A man who would not take responsibility for it? Even worse. Glynda's gut was telling her that since she knew his secret, she was a target, and so in that case, she needed to get the immense power of the Fall Maiden out of his grasp. If he turned out to be good, he would understand.

Glynda pulled the switch with her semblance.

* * *

Within thirty seconds, it was done, leaving the woman with just one thought. _That's it?_

There was no flash of power, just a glow and a hum of a machine doing its work. Glynda could feel something new inside of her, but even more, she could feel the burning expectation that _this wasn't it, there had to be more, there must be more, and she must go and get it._ She felt a hunger. She didn't like it.

She let herself out of the pod, turned off the machine by hand, and pressed a hand to Amber's glass once again. "Thank you for your service," she said. A flash of an idea ran through her head… turn off the life support, put the older woman out of her misery… but she didn't want Ironwood to have anything more to use against her than he already did.

She was riding the elevator up to the ground floor when a voice came on over the PA system, clear and calm. "Professor Goodwitch, please report to Professor Ozpin's office immediately." There was a pause, and then the voice… Ironwood's voice… continued. "Your scroll has been found." Perhaps it was innocent, the edge only imagined, but Glynda's huntress ears picked out a threat.

As students watched her disobedience, she exited the elevator at the ground floor as planned and took off towards the exit of the school in a power walk.

Behind her, the wind blew, as if her new powers could chase away her sins, her plans, and most of all, her fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Summary: While gathering information on Yang's mysterious behavior at the Vytal Festival, Glynda discovers the corpse of the girl in question, as well as the murderer... James Ironwood, who claimed he acted towards the greater good. In order to save herself and the people she is sworn to protect, she steals the remnants of Amber's powers and starts to flee from Beacon Academy._
> 
> AN: Whoa! This is possibly the most intense thing I've ever written, and definitely unlike anything else. That said, there's some simple reasons I could write such a thing, and I would like to give credit where credit is due. First of all, the title and base inspiration for the story came from Heathers the Musical. While this is DEFINITELY not a RWBY Heathers AU, many plot points are vaguely directed by the hours I've spent listening to the music. If you haven't already, give it a listen!
> 
> Also in my thoughts are the writers of the PHENOMENAL RWBY AU Offal Hunt, lionsenpai and KIBITZER. While I had the idea for DGW before reading it, I didn't really plan to write it. Their fantastic portrayals of Glynda and Cinder inspired me to show the world my own (the one of my own that DOESN'T involve pop stars and ice cream stores, anyway).
> 
> Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think in the reviews if you have time, and I hope you enjoyed it a lot!


	2. Perhaps Tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Fire

Of course Ironwood thought ahead. He may have been unrealistic, may have been reckless with his military at times, may be a _bad person_ , but he was not dumb. His soldiers patrolled the edges of the Beacon Academy campus carefully and cautiously. Somehow, Ironwood expected Glynda would try to escape. For the first time since losing it, Glynda was actually _glad_ she didn't have her scroll, so easily trackable, so comfortable in her pocket. She didn't want to give his army any advantages.

The hunger within her gnawed and seemed to plant ideas in her mind. _They don't know you have Amber's power yet,_ it said sweetly, a terrible song within her blood, mind, and aura. _They aren't prepared for a Maiden, or half of one. Use your new magic. Destroy these beings who would harm you._

There was something almost sinister about the idea, and that was the only thing that stopped her from obedience. Instead of abiding, she pulled her riding crop from its sheath when she was just out of sight of the first of the soldiers. She extended it, pointed it at a far-off tree and snapped it upwards, then downwards. Once, twice, three times, until the limb broke and fell to the ground with a loud crash.

Ironwood's soldiers looked in that direction. "Over there!" yelled one. "She's farther than we thought!"

"Careful!" another warned.

Glynda watched five or six run off before she deemed it safe to continue, heading in the opposite direction that she had lured them towards. She thanked her lucky stars that they weren't smart enough to leave anyone behind to watch out for her. Silently as possible, she moved through the woods, picking her way over roots and fallen branches. All the while, she cursed silently. This was not her element. She never had wanted to be the typical Huntress, a glorified exterminator. From the moment she set foot in Beacon as a student eight years ago, she had wanted to be a teacher. From the moment she set foot in Beacon, she'd had no desire to every leave.

She reached for her scroll automatically as she continued to move, just to confirm that yes, her Beacon degree qualified her for instruction and not this shitty wild life. For one second, she was shocked when it was gone, then she remembered and was merely irritated. Fear tried to creep in. She didn't let it.

Another patrol group up ahead alerted her to their presence. Atlesian soldiers, cold city warriors, did not know how to be quiet in the outdoors. Even Glynda was more apt at it then them. She smirked as she looked around for a way to distract them. Not the same thing twice, no, no better way for them to realize what was going on. Not even something in the same caliber, not anything too crude. Hmmm.

They were talking loudly, arguing about something or another, probably which way she'd gone. Ironwood and Ozpin would have realized by this time that she wasn't going to meet with them. If they were worth their salt… and Glynda knew they were… they'd have discovered that Amber's powers had been stolen by now. All Hunters and soldiers would be on top alert for the newest international criminal.

Glynda climbed up a tree, just far enough that she could see the soldiers without being in their immediate eyesight. Hopefully, they wouldn't look up.

Her crop flicked ever so slightly as her semblance grasped one soldier's shirt and just barely, barely tugged. "Wha-?" he began before Glynda threw him backwards, into the foliage until he was out of sight. "She's got me! She's using the Maiden power!"

They ran after him, guns out, and Glynda gave him a last good push so that he'd continue to stumble for a while after her power let go. So they knew. That was confirmed. They didn't seem to know what the power did, though, nor that she was simply very gifted with her semblance.

She hoped that luck would last.

* * *

She had dealt peacefully with nine patrols total by the time she stepped out of the woods. There would inevitably be more groups of soldiers to dodge, but for now, Glynda felt safe enough to allow herself a chance to think. She remembered what Doctor Oobleck had taught her, the kind of thing that she only learned for a test. Huntress thinking, he'd called it. Four questions to guide your actions. _What do I know? What do I want to know? Who am I? How can I improve my chances for survival?_

She knew she was being hunted. The words of the soldiers had proven it. Ironwood was not above treating her like a criminal, then. That did beg a few questions, though. Was he framing her for the murder of Yang Xiao Long? Did Ozpin believe him? Was Ozpin in on this to begin with? The idea made her shudder, but she kept going. Were they the true bad guys in all of this, everything the few intercepted communications from the enemy made them out to be- tyrannical, power hungry dictators?

No.

Only, perhaps the answer was yes.

Glynda moved on to the next question. Who was she? A thief, and a thief of one of the most valuable things she had ever heard of, probably the most valuable things that Ozpin or Ironwood had heard of either. Apart from that, she was a professor, the youngest on staff. She was a recent Beacon graduate… her five year reunion wasn't until next year. Still, despite four intensive years of training, she had no field experience. She didn't need it. Paperwork and students suited her, and she had more people skills in a pinky than most Hunters had in their entire body.

She smiled, grimly sarcastic. "I'm sure I can talk anyone who wants to arrest me out of it," she muttered to herself.

The truth was, none of what she was, none of what she knew, would better her survival chances. If anything, it made them worse.

So what would?

Disguising herself. Making new allies. Finding a place to sleep.

Oh yes, yes, finding a place to sleep would be lovely.

With her dwindling resources of aura, Glynda swept her crop around the woods behind her; for a moment, she thought it was crazy to go back in, but it was safer for her than a town. Large sticks and logs began to swirl in the air, and she set them neatly between some branches in a nearby tree. Then, leaves covered that. A bed. Perhaps not the safest one, but falling off would hardly kill her.

She climbed up the tree and into the makeshift bed. Before five minutes were up, she was out.

* * *

The hunger in Cinder Fall's soul was so insistent, more than ever. It wrapped around her neck like a collar and tugged her. It was a threatening feeling that demanded obedience. A lesser woman may have found it daunting, evil, unbearable. The imagined restraints were only comforting to Cinder, however. She didn't mind the tightness or the emptiness. In fact, she even liked them.

Her long fingers dragged down her scroll's news app as she searched for more news about the Xiao Long incident. The girl was due to be released that night; Remnant certainly wasn't happy about that. When she was out of her prison and walking among the citizens, the negative emotion build up would be…

_Update: Xiao Long, 17, has been discovered dead in her cell at the Old Vale Reformation Facility. Foul play is suspected._

Cinder's eyes narrowed. "Mercury, Emerald. Have either of you had any contact with Yang Xiao Long since...?"

"None, Cinder," Emerald assured before the woman even finished her sentence. "I've been staying out of sight as much as possible. Why?"

Cinder began to read out loud. "Xiao Long's body was discovered dismembered in her cell on Saturday night. Based on evidence found at the scene, the primary suspect is Glynda Goodwitch, 25, a professor at Beacon Academy. Miss Goodwitch is suspected for the murder, as well as for aura siphoning of an unnamed…"

"Cinder?" Emerald prompted.

The tugging at her throat was more insistent now. "Emerald," she purred. "Be a dear and pull up the Atlas computers and the most immediate file changes, won't you?" Within seconds, the order was realized. Amber's file had the most recent change, only minutes ago. "Click on our dear friend's files, won't you?"

They flooded the screen. Pictures, statistics, numbers that were meaningless even to Cinder. Only one thing mattered.

_Status: Ex-Maiden. Deceased._

It was a link, one that would no doubt take them to her successor. Emerald clicked it without being asked, anticipating where this was going.

Glynda Goodwitch's file, another one full to the brim with photos and numbers and birthdays and blood types. Then, that all important field.

_Status: Wanted alive for crimes against Remnant. Current location unknown. Possible Maiden._

Cinder sat back, a satisfied smirk playing on her face. "Well, well. It looks like our plans are changing once again. Emerald, cancel all my appointments for the next few days. The tournament is unimportant for now."

* * *

As the sun filtered down through the leaves on Glynda's tree, the young woman began to stir. Still, her dreams seemed to linger. Words, lovely and tempting, spoke especially to her. _You have so many enemies now. Yet, you are formidable. You will survive to reunite what is broken, or else you will fall quickly and stubbornly._

Glynda wasn't sure if those were her real thoughts or not. She opened one eye and looked around her. The forest seemed, on appraisal, to be empty. Good in the immediate, but she'd passed her Military Tactics class with flying colors six years ago. For a criminal escape, procedure was to try to stop them with brute force first. If that didn't work, then in twelve hours the police and soldiers were withdrawn to make room for specialized trackers. Capture rate was a phenomenal eighty-five percent.

Trackers, however, relied on a stagnant opponent with a hideout, not a messed-up girl with no place to go. Glynda was speedy and planless. That was an edge, strange as it sounded.

What else did they rely on? Civilian assistance. By now, a description and picture would be circulating on news stations and scrolls kingdom-wide. Best to change as much of her appearance as she could. For a moment, the thought of a nice shopping trip and a haircut crossed her mind, but then she frowned. A hairdresser would be just as likely as anyone else to know who she was.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a pocket knife from her huntress first aid kit. With a grimace and a heavy reluctance, she began to saw at her hair, cutting between her head and the intricate bun she was known for. As it fell to her feet, she worked on the front of her head, going quickly and hoping it was still decent. Off went the spiral curls that fell loose in front of her fair face. Instead, she opted for bangs, hoping that those and her haphazard pixie cut would work as far as hair changes went.

Ironwood probably predicted she was in her combat outfit, too. With a sense of urgency, Glynda stripped and began to strategically saw at her dress. Off came her dress sleeves, and the stockings turned into transparent fingerless mittens in their stead. She turned her cape inside out and cut two holes in it for her arms, shortened the length and made it even instead of wavy… there, a vest. Her first aid kit supplied two safety pins, and suddenly she had shorts rather than a skirt, shorts that were disconnected from her new crop top.

It wouldn't last two weeks. Maybe, though, it would last long enough for her to get an actual new outfit. She slipped it back on, letting the fabric fall as it wanted. Then, she looked into her shiny pocket knife for a reflection. Glynda was shocked to find that she looked almost her age. She couldn't remember the last time anyone had guessed her at twenty-five. Business-like attire and a stern expression had a way of making one look in their mid-thirties at least.

She slowly took off her glasses, which were only truly needed for reading, anyway, and placed them in the first aid kit in her dress… pardon, shorts… pocket. There. Anyone who knew her personally would likely recognize her. Anyone who read a description? Not so likely.

Only one more thing to do. She gathered the branches she slept on, the scraps of clothing, and the long locks she'd spent so long growing into a large pile.

_Do it,_ whispered something inside her.

She felt her face get warm and her blood boil. She felt the trees around her perk up, as though they were listening. Glynda tried not to be terrified by what she was about to unleash, though a tiny part of her screamed _pull back!_ Don't _do it!_

"Whatever I unleash now will be far better than being caught," she promised herself through gritted teeth.

As the last word left her lips, the earth below the pile of trash began to flash orange, red, and yellow. Then, everything went up in flames.

Despite herself, Glynda Goodwitch grinned at the sight.

* * *

Cinder's face grew warm as she settled into her seat. She looked around at the airship she and her associates had managed to 'borrow.' It was posh, beautiful, unlike the medical ship they'd taken a few days ago. This one was made for one of the prestigious visitors to Vale who had come only to watch the tournament in person. They likely had front row seats, too. They would be upset when they realized the repairperson who assured them the ship needed a checkup was only an illusion and wouldn't be giving the vehicle back. However, they wouldn't be too upset. Likely they could afford five more just like this without even a cringe.

She stroked the soft arms of her velvet seat and looked around her. Emerald, Neo, and Mercury were playing cards at a small oaken table not too far from her, Neo taking occasional glances to the autopilot mechanism just to make sure it was operating smoothly. "Lighten up, Neo," Cinder said. "This airship is too well maintained to malfunction. The only thing we have to worry about is that there's a remote control feature on the owner's scroll."

Neo's face said that was exactly what she _was_ worried about. "I can hack my way out of that, if it occurs," Cinder purred self-confidently. "Relax for once. Enjoy yourself. We have no solid plans and no solid time frame. The game has changed, and I can't say that I mind."

"Cinder," said Emerald, "why did we leave? We still have things to do in Vale, even if Amber isn't worth anything anymore. Salem is going to…"

"She is going to _understand,"_ snapped Cinder. Then, softer, she began to explain herself. "I've talked to her. She trusts my judgment. She knows that I'm completely loyal, even if it isn't a loyalty to her."

Emerald had looked taken aback, but she quickly smoothed her expression into a smile. "Cinder… I never met Holle… but I know she'd be proud of what you're doing."

Cinder closed her eyes. Talk of Holle was exactly what she had not wanted to hear, or at least not until she was _complete._ Still, Emerald couldn't know that. Mercury and Neo, smiling and nodding beside her, couldn't know that.

"Thank you," Cinder said, and her speech was slightly stilted and formal. "I'm sure she would be as well."

* * *

Following the edge of the forest, the first city Glynda came to was swarming with soldiers. None of them gave the short haired twenty-something with tattered clothes any attention, but neither did they look at her face. Glynda kept her head down as she moved with the crowd, hiding in plain sight. She stopped only once, at the window of an electronics shop. Televisions and open scrolls in the window showed the news. A montage of events in the last twenty four hours played, and Glynda watched as huntsmen and huntresses examined the prison where Yang's body was found. A soldier tugged on his collar nervously as he recounted getting dragged into the woods by the perpetrator's mysterious semblance ( _So, they corrected him,_ Glynda thought to herself). Then, a forest up in flames, trackers unable to get through the burning Forever Fall ( _Oops)_. Finally, they showed a picture of Glynda, or what she looked like only hours ago anyway. Hopefully, she looked different enough now to get through the town quickly and with no issue.

She managed to find her way into the next village by nightfall. There were less soldiers here, though some still milled around. They crowded into the tiny inn, drinking and gossiping like proverbial old women. Glynda decided to spend another night camped in a nearby tree rather than risk recognition. When she was certain there was no one to see her, she scampered into the forest, just far enough that she was out of sight of any villagers or guards. Though it was nightfall, there was enough light to see by, a soft red glow on the horizon that she thought almost nothing of.

She made another makeshift bed with fallen branches and the many leaves that floated softly to the ground. Her stomach growled, and she thanked the heavens that she'd had the foresight to pick Forever Fall to run with. Her riding crop came out, and a bit of creative telekinesis screwed a hole into a nearby tree. As the sweet, thick sap dripped out, she used her magic to pop small amounts of it into her mouth. It was saccharine, much sweeter than anything she was used to eating, but the inn with its delicious stews and meats was off limits. It'd have to do.

She lured herself to sleep after her makeshift meal with promises. Perhaps tomorrow she would find a safe city or village. Perhaps tomorrow she would have a hearty, savory meal. Perhaps tomorrow, she'd get an even haircut and new clothes, perhaps contact lenses? At the very least, new glasses.

Perhaps tomorrow would come pleasantly.

* * *

The large holographic television on Cinder's ship (she'd secretly named it the _Promise_ ) was broadcasting breaking news.

Cinder's three cohorts, each younger, more innocent, and in a way, not nearly as bright as her, didn't pay the broadcast any attention… they'd moved from a childish game of Go Fish onto high stakes poker. Cinder's attention, however, was caught. She watched the Forever Fall go up in flames with a myriad of different emotions.

Long fingers fiddled with the hem of her short dress as she remembered playing in the Forever Fall as a child. It was a forest that was especially dear to her. Her mother had taken her there and let the small Cinder frolic and play for hours as stories and promises were woven just for her. Cinder had favorite clearings, trees, and vantage points in those woods. For them to be destroyed… for her to even consider that… she shuddered.

Still, a usual fire would not consume an ecosystem that large or magical. Something of equal power had to be doing it.

The hunger inside of Cinder tugged insistently. It knew what was going on, and so did she.

The broadcast switched to a small village with a bustling inn, a village on the edge of the Forever Fall. Journalism queen Lisa Lavender's voice narrated. "The village of Lexus is in the process of being evacuated as flames threaten to engulf the homes and businesses there. Though the stone walls protecting Vale keep the large city relatively safe, all societies on the outskirts are being asked to prepare for mandatory evacuation immediately. Please obey the dispatched soldiers quietly and courteously. Vale News Network will continue coverage, so stay tuned on your holograms, televisions, scrolls, and…"

Cinder clicked off the device and turned to Neo. "Neo, be a dear and set course for Lexus, won't you?"

"Were you paying any attention, Cinder?" Emerald demanded. "The whole Forever Fall is burning, and everyone in it is leaving. Even if the new Maiden is there, she'll be gone by the time we arrive."

"She's an enemy of the state, Emerald. Would she turn herself in so easily?"

Emerald twitched. Her survival instinct had always been greater than her sense of justice or dignity.

Cinder continued. "This is all we have to go by. And I _will_ have this Glynda Goodwitch before the kingdom of Vale does. Mark my words." Neo sprang up, and Mercury followed, after sliding Emerald a large pile of lien. "Mark my words," Cinder repeated. "I will have what was rightfully promised to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Summary: As Glynda flees Beacon Academy, she is forced to find a way around the soldiers who would stop her. An attempt to throw off those who track her ends up starting a major forest fire. Though it causes Ironwood's soldiers to be thrown off her trail, it lures in another major player... Cinder Fall._
> 
> Okay, so first off, this canon divergence fic turned into a complete AU after I watched the finale. Some major plot points for Dead Girl Walking would not work in canon. So if you don't like AUs, now's the time to stop reading. Things could get wild.
> 
> Second of all, I hope you enjoy this! Please feel free to tell me predictions, things you want more of, favorite parts, etc. I love to hear them and comments help me get things out quicker! Hope you enjoyed!


	3. To Resist A Rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Fire, manipulation

Glynda dreamed of popcorn. She dreamed of the crackles and pops, the smell of burning kernels, and the warm fuzzy feeling of hot food in her belly. She dreamed of a safe haven.

When she woke, she found herself in just the opposite situation.

The smell of smoke made her gag and choke; she dropped out of her tree and to the ground. She couldn't tell what time it was, because the entire world was flooded with light.

_You did this,_ sang the power in her veins. _You did this. Isn't it wonderful?_

"Oh, be quiet," Glynda snapped aloud as she flattened herself and looked for the best way out. Still, the accusation sat in her heart. It was her fault. Did she deserve to die for it?

No, never.

On her hands and knees she began to crawl in the direction she believed the village to be. Her sense of direction was fairly decent, so hopefully it wouldn't steer her wrong. After a few minutes, she found that she was, in fact correct, but it didn't matter. Flames lapped the village just as greedily as they devoured the trees.

How does one outrun a forest fire?

_You know what to do, Maiden._

Glynda stood, trying not to mind the smoke that gathered in her eyes and throat. With all her strength and every ounce of desperation, she gathered her Aura and threw every ounce of magic she had towards the flames.

* * *

"There." Mercury pointed. "The flames are moving against the wind. Is that our Maiden?"

Cinder peered down from the window. "Yes, I believe it is. Should we help her out?"

"Do we have to?" asked Emerald, one hand on one hip. "The flames are going to kill her. Even you couldn't control a fire that big; half the power won't cut it and you know that. So why don't you show up, make a brief appearance and watch as she suffocates?"

"Now, now," Cinder chided. "That wouldn't be especially kind of us, would it? Why don't we lend our friend a helping hand? A prisoner who is in your debt is a lot more amiable than one who isn't, after all."

"We don't need her as a prisoner at all, Cinder!"

Cinder's brow twitched, and she let the Maiden's power gather in her right eye. "What have I told you about obedience, Emerald? What have I told you about following me?"

"I…"

"I would have thought that if any of you understood my hunger, it'd be you."

Emerald took a step back, warily, but her voice didn't falter any more. "Cinder, this isn't hunger. Hunger is about getting what you need as quickly as possible. This is… this is… I don't know, but it isn't the same."

Tilting her head slightly, Cinder took a deep breath. Her power still burned, but it was a controlled fire. She wouldn't unleash it. Not yet. "Maybe you're correct. However, I still need to know something. Will you listen to me?"

"I… yes."

"Will you follow me?"

"Yes."

"Will you stop thinking and just _obey?_ "

"Yes."

The light in Cinder's eye died down. "Good. Now, let's start our little 'rescue mission.' I want to be on the ground in five minutes."

* * *

It was too much for Glynda to handle.

Normal telekinesis didn't work on fire. Her Maiden powers did, but also required more stamina to keep up; they didn't come to her naturally at all. As soon as she pushed back the flames on one side, she'd find them licking her on the other. Were the houses in Lexus not all made of wood, she would use them to shield herself, but it was proving more and more helpless, more and more impossible.

This was how she would die, in a sort of ironic manner. This was how she would die, as a fugitive, a victim of the very thing she stole. And when she was dead, her power would… no, better not think of that. Every girl she might focus on was in the clutches of Ironwood. She couldn't give him that power back. Best think of something else. Herself, perhaps. Her inevitable demise.

Her gaze flickered up as she silently prayed to whatever was out there for safe and peaceful passing.

Only instead, she saw a luxury skyliner floating a few hundred feet above her head.

Glynda's eyes narrowed. Someone hadn't gotten the forest fire memo, it seemed. It didn't cross her mind that whoever was in the ship would be able to see the entire Forever Fall up in flames. Instead, she followed her instinct. At least she could protect people to her very end, she thought as she abandoned her Maiden abilities and used her own semblance to push on the ship, attempting to nudge it out of the way.

It didn't budge. If anything, it got lower to her.

She frowned and pushed more for a second, then her hand began to grow uncomfortably warm. Less by choice than by instinct, she pushed back on the flames. _I might be dying soon, but I'm not ready to die just yet, I guess._

The airship began to land next to her. The fire promptly tried to devour it, but seemed to be having no luck. Fireproof? A ship that expensive could have a feature like that easily, Glynda supposed. She watched it warily as she pushed the flames back, and the doors began to open.

Standing in it was the very team who her pursuit of had caused this whole mess.

"Get in!" yelled Emerald Sustrai, beckoning with a hand. "Come on! We can't stay here all day."

Glynda nodded and began to race for the ship. As she did, the flames seemed to block her, cutting the group from view. She pushed them, but they barely faltered. Was the fire too strong? Or was she too weak?

She collapsed. Too weak, definitely. She let up a sad, sorry laugh. How could she have ever thought she'd survive the wild? What was the saying? Those who can, do… those who can't, teach. She had been a teacher for a reason. A teacher of huntress prowess, a teacher of Maiden powers. Both were things she had no business actively using.

The flames rushed towards her and she looked into them submissively. "You win," she whispered.

Then, they retreated.

Glynda blinked as she watched Cinder Fall emerge from the flames, head tilted, and a soft smile playing on her face. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"How did…"

"I'll explain when we're back at the ship. There's a lot to tell you, Glynda."

"Miss Goodwitch to students," snapped Glynda automatically. She was more than used to defending her adulthood; with her youth so apparent, she was often mistaken as a student herself.

Cinder snorted. "Can you stand?"

"I think so."

"Walk?"

"Maybe if I can preserve strength by not answering your silly questions, I'll have enough to make it."

"Then on my count, we walk for it. No running, I can't have you falling or tripping. I'll cover you. Three… two… one… now."

With her shirt over her mouth to filter out the smoke, she stumbled towards the ship. Behind her, Cinder manipulated smoke and flames like a master, keeping them far away from the pair. Within a couple of minutes, the new Maiden found herself being helped onto the skyliner by Emerald and Mercury.

As soon as Glynda was sitting comfortably in an armchair, Cinder bounded onto the ship. "Neo," she commanded. "Liftoff as soon as possible. Don't worry about giving a countdown, just get us out of here. Emerald, Mercury. Get one of the guest rooms set up for Glynda."

"Miss Goodwi…" Glynda started, then stopped as she began to grow dizzy.

After a second, the world went black.

* * *

"If she's fainted, do we still have to set up a guest room?" asked Mercury, one eyebrow raised.

"Yes," said Cinder. "She could be with us for quite a while. I'd prefer for her to be comfortable." She glanced at Emerald. The teen looked upset once again. "Remember, friends. Glynda is not just the source of the second half of the Maiden power. She also has valuable information, probably more so than even I could guess. If you recall, she was one of the Maiden Guards, and a friend of Ironwood and Ozpin. Why, then, did she take that power and flee from them? Learning why could be a distinct advantage."

Emerald's frown persisted. "She's an enemy, and she's seen us. If we give her half a chance, she could run straight back to the other side's Maiden Guards."

"But would they guard her? Or would they kill her?" When the group failed to respond, Cinder crooked one finger towards them. "Come. Let's call Salem."

"All together?" asked Mercury.

"I want you to hear what she has to say."

They walked from the main body of the ship into a small cabin room. On a table, a hologram was set up for long-range calls. "A direct line to the CCT," Mercury observed. "Whoever bought this ship probably bathed in money."

"Without a doubt," Cinder said as she started up the connection.

It took mere seconds to connect to Salem. The woman's red eyes lit up as soon as she saw who was on the other end. "Cinder. Emerald, Mercury, and Neo as well. What's the occasion?"

"A success, Aunt Salem," Cinder said. Her eyes automatically flicked to the door to the main ship. "The other half of the Maiden powers has been apprehended."

"Did she fight?"

"Fight us? Not hardly. I'll admit we were likely a welcome sight considering we found her half burned to death."

Salem laughed, her voice low and pleased. "A blessing. Your plan is to milk her for information before her execution, correct?"

"Yes, of course. Why would a Maiden Guard defect? It's odd." Cinder's gaze now dropped to the floor. "I don't like what it could mean," she murmured.

"Reluctance to do what's needed for Holle's good?"

The room was silent for a moment. Emerald, of all people, was the one to break it. "Salem, I don't see why we have to make her comfortable. Why can't we just get rid of her now? We'll have what we need, and it'll be one less thing to worry about. This is getting too out of hand."

Cinder's heart twinged at the thought.

"Patience, Emerald. This woman could crack open the entire kingdom, if only you're nice to her. Obey me. Obey Cinder." Salem was patient, but firm. "And one more thing. She is a Maiden just as much as Cinder is. That means that she needs a Guard."

"Hang on! We don't need anyone else on this ship!" Mercury interjected. "It's cramped enough with all the girls."

"I'm not suggesting anyone else." Salem's voice was still calm.

"Then what?"

"As you know, a Maiden typically has three companions, though rarely a couple more may be added as trainees or backup. The rule, however, is three for one Maiden. Even before Cinder gained her abilities, you all had jumped at the chance to be her Maiden Guard," Salem said as her mouth quirked upwards into a smirk. "Mathematically speaking, that's twice as many as she needs. No, you may have two different women, but only one full Maiden."

Emerald's eyes narrowed. "You're suggesting we become her Maiden Guards. How will we allow her to be killed, then?"

"Modify the pledge. Protect her against all outside threats. Say nothing about the inside ones. She doesn't have to hear you pledge it, after all, what will she know?"

"What outside threats? She's going to be on this ship until we get this information. Then, she's going to be dead."

Salem didn't falter. She didn't seem worried, or annoyed. She simply seemed to be telling the truth. "We don't know how long it will take for the information she has to be extracted. And more than that… we simply don't know what or who could come after her."

* * *

When Glynda woke up, she was in the softest bed she'd ever slept in.

Nevermore feathers, carefully preserved, stuffed the dark comforter that was draped over her and mounds of blankets that took inspiration… or perhaps were made from… the hides of Beowolves. She couldn't place if her pillows continued the Grimm theme or not, but they were definitely soft and the thick, dark pillowcases worked with the colors of the rest of the bedding.

As soon as she could think of something besides _comfort, glorious comfort,_ she filed the extravagance away as a clue. How could this team afford such luxury? Was it even legal for teenagers to drive such a thing?

She slipped out of bed. She was still in her modified outfit, though it was ruined beyond repair. Glynda was glad for it. That likely meant there had been nothing done to her besides placing her in a bed. It was still annoying, though. Fire had burned holes through her vest and both shirt and shorts were fraying at their roughly cut edges. She'd need new clothes, even faster than she'd originally planned for.

Glynda couldn't help but smile. _If they're so rich and helpful, maybe they can help me out._

Another observation… one that she should have done first, and the fact that she hadn't only proved that she was unfit to be a Huntress. She was fully healed, likely due to her Aura. Apart from her outfit, she would have considered herself to be in fighting condition.

As she took an experimental few steps, her ruined shoes sinking into a fluffy, luxurious carpet, there came a knock on the door.

Glynda frowned. "Yes?" she called back, tentative.

It opened, and there stood Cinder Fall, leader of her team. "You're up, that's good. Do you feel any better, Gl… Miss Goodwitch?"

Glynda nodded. "By far. Thank you, Cinder."

"You'll be needing new clothes. I took the liberty of finding some in your colors. Purple as your primary, and you favor greens, whites, and blacks with it, right?"

Another nod, mute this time. _That was considerate, especially considering that no member of their team is named for purple. I imagine the rest wasn't as difficult to find, though."_

Cinder pointed her to the closet. "It's stocked. Take what you need. There's a bathroom connected to it as well. Take an hour or so to clean yourself up, and then meet me and the others on the bridge. I'm sure you have a lot of questions. So do we." She smiled, then turned and closed the door, leaving Glynda alone once again.

Glynda really did have a lot of questions, and more and more were focused on this odd team. She pushed them out of her mind for the time being, which was easy. The appeal of a hot bath and new clothes would have been appealing even on a normal day at Beacon. After what she'd been through, it sounded like her personal heaven.

Half an hour later, she stood in the closet, hair still dripping from the water. Her old clothes were stuffed into a trash can with no regrets, and green eyes scanned over the many, many choices Cinder had for her. Most were business-like, the kind of thing she wore when she was working. Her outfits had been selected deliberately for over four years with only one purpose; to set her apart from the students, to make her seem like staff. Cinder seemed to believe that was her genuine style. It wasn't.

Out of habit, she almost did slip on a crisp white shirt and purple suit set, but then a small section by the door caught her eye. _Young adult clothes._ The kind she only wished she could pull off and still be seen as respectable.

What the hell. She could at least wear a combination.

A pair of durable black leggings went under a simple violet combat skirt and a pair of knee-length black boots. She did end up keeping the white Oxford shirt, accenting it with green jade cuff links found in a small jewelry drawer. There were no hair ribbons or anything, but that was okay. Her hair wasn't long enough to hold them anymore.

Before she left the closet, her eyes slid towards brown utility belts made with pocket after pocket. Then, they slid past those, to the purses. Purses did the same thing, right? They looked better, too.

She grabbed a messenger bag that closely matched her skirt, shoved her glasses, riding crop, and another outfit into it (just in case she had to make a quick escape and clothes were again hard to come by) and walked out of the room to face her fate.

* * *

Cinder took the time before meeting Glynda to review the other Maiden's hacked Atlesian file. Perhaps that was why when Glynda walked onto the bridge looking like a recent Beacon graduate, Cinder knew that was because she _was._

"You look young," she said, meaning it as a compliment. Youth meant having hunting techniques fresh in your mind. It meant having a newer, sprightlier body. Youth was good in her line of work.

Glynda only scowled, however. "I'm twenty-five," she admitted, not knowing Cinder already knew it. "I am still a staff member, however, and I deserve respect."

"Are you still a staff member?" Cinder asked, only slightly deviously. Glynda blinked, her expression unreadable, and Cinder set down her scroll, picking up a warm cup of tea instead. With her free hand, she gestured to one of the cushy armchairs nearby her. "Please, sit. We have a lot to discuss."

Glynda sat awkwardly.

"May I get you something to drink? Hot chocolate? Tea? Coffee?"

"Coff… no. Tea, please."

Cinder rose and walked to a nearby table. She'd anticipated hot drink needs; they were all already prepared. "Sugar or milk?"

"No thank you."

Cinder handed Glynda her tea and sat down. "So, would you like to ask your questions first? Or should I tell you what I already know?"

Not a beat of hesitation. "Please tell me what you know first. I'll go from there."

"Very well. You are Glynda Goodwitch, age twenty five." Cinder smiled, and her smile too had a hint of deviousness that even she could feel. "Up until recently, you were an average professor of tactics, strategy, and hunter law at Beacon Academy. Those not in the know think you're especially close to Headmaster Veiviser Ozpin after spending your four years in school as his mentee. In truth, you had been selected from a young age… eighteen, I believe… to be a Maiden Guard for the then-current, now-previous Fall Maiden."

Glynda froze. "How did you know about…"

"You were a backup Guard, so your schooling was mainly uninterrupted by Maiden Guard duties. Ozpin, James Ironwood, and Qrow Branwen kept up the active Maiden Guard. After Amber was attacked, however, you were called in to a more important role, supplementing Ozpin's defense of the vault where Amber was imprisoned and helping in selection of a new Maiden. You did well when you picked. Everyone thought so. Ozpin took credit for it among most of the files, but you didn't seem to mind. Your name stuck on a couple of them, however. Pyrrha Nikos was ultimately your suggestion."

Glynda's face was white as her shirt.

"You have been officially terminated from Beacon Academy staff as of three days ago. You were asleep for about one of those days. There is a warrant out for your arrest on charges of the murder of Yang Xiao Long. You're considered missing… and dangerous. You see, both the rest of Amber's Maiden Guard and _me myself_ suspect that before fleeing the scene, you stole the powers of the Maiden. Clever, clever," Cinder mused. "There are rules against Maiden Guards killing their Maiden except to ease her pain in passing, and the laws especially forbid killing her for her power. But there are none against simply stealing it."

"Where are you taking me." The question was flat, almost like a statement.

"Nowhere, nowhere at all," Cinder assured. "I have no intention of turning you in, if that's what you're concerned with. I will take it, however, that this is the start of your own questions? I didn't miss anything, did I?"

"How do you know all this?"

"We hacked the CCT last semester. It was easy. I trained at top of my class at Haven years ago in Hunter Dispatch and Technoweaponry." Cinder made it a point to be honest. Some Huntresses seemed to be able to sniff out lies; Cinder wasn't sure if Glynda was one such Huntress.

Glynda blinked. "Years ago?"

"I look young for my age, I know. Sorry for fooling you."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm twenty-nine. I graduated almost a decade ago."

"Then why were you… who are you?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Of course," said the former professor, her eyes narrowed. "I'd rather know what I've gotten myself into."

"Fine." Cinder smiled. "You are Glynda Goodwitch, age twenty five, one of two Fall Maidens. I'm Cinder Fall, age twenty-nine. I'm the other one."

For a moment, everything seemed to freeze. The room grew cold, as though all the warmth had been sucked out of it. Perhaps Glynda, inhaling sharply, had somehow done just that… with fire powers running through her, it wouldn't be unheard of.

Then, with one fluid motion, Cinder found herself face to face with a riding crop, one that had a very, very focused Huntress on the other end.

Flames burst from the crop, angry and untamed, and as she threw herself backwards into a dodging flip, Cinder laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Summary: Glynda awakens to find herself in a raging forest fire. After being rescued by Cinder Fall and her team, she is given the opportunity to rest up and get some answers. During this time, she finds out that Cinder knows much more than any normal student should, and exactly why: Cinder is no student, but rather the possessor of the other half of the Maiden's powers._


	4. Intrusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Intrusive thoughts, I guess

Cinder was laughing. This was unbelievable. Unacceptable.

Glynda thrust her riding crop out, grateful she'd chosen clothes acceptable for fighting. Her green eyes were focused, watching the woman who destroyed the person she was sworn to protect. As fire billowed out from the point of the crop, uncontrolled and wild, her power seemed, again, to speak for her. _Destroy her. Kill her. Reunite your power and claim what is rightfully yours._

It sounded like a _fucking fantastic_ idea.

With a couple methodical switches of the crop, Glynda telekinetically lifted the small bag of sugar that sat next to a couple more hot beverages, prepared for god knew who. Dumping it into thin air was the first step. Then, she ignited it.

The force of the explosion blew a surprised Cinder back, and Glynda grinned grimly, glad for once she'd paid attention in her freshman year Applied Explosives course. Cinder's feet skid on the hardwood floor so hard they left marks as the woman tried to regain her footing. However, Glynda wasn't done yet; she intended to keep on the attack.

_Good,_ said her Maiden powers. _She can use the flames better than you can, but only if you give her the chance. Don't._

Abandoning her predictable pyrotechnics and telekinesis, Glynda jumped onto a nearby chandelier and swung, gaining momentum, aiming to land right on Cinder's head. It seemed, however, that Cinder herself had other ideas. The older woman flipped out of the way in an elaborate technique that could only be defined as _showing off._

As Glynda landed, a dark red glyph formed under her and she cursed. She'd barely managed to roll to the side when a pillar of fire erupted. From her position on the floor, she could see Cinder, still grinning. The sight seemed to stoke the fire in Glynda's soul. She managed to pop back up and flick her crop once again… this time, not in a way that would invoke power, but simply in a way that would evoke pain.

Cinder Fall did not seem to have a weapon on her, apart from obvious dust woven into her short, short dress. Glynda didn't hesitate or pause to think what that meant. She simply cracked her crop, over and over, aiming for Cinder's neck, her knees, her weak spots. For her part, Cinder parried the blows as well as one could with no weapon. Arms and legs blocked softer parts, and though it must have hurt, Glynda couldn't see a bit of pain on Cinder's face. There was only excitement. Adrenaline.

Unexpectedly, Glynda kicked out her own leg, and Cinder toppled to the floor. Glynda smirked. There was no way this was the end, but it felt good to have the upper hand once more and…

The door blew open with a loud shot.

Both women turned to look automatically, not minding that they should have been keeping their eyes on each other. Standing in the remains of the doorway were Emerald, Mercury, and Neo. They looked more annoyed than anything. "Stop! Both of you!" Emerald exclaimed.

Mercury raised an eyebrow. "Cinder, haven't you always been the one who said we're all supposed to fight together?"

"I have," said Cinder calmly. "However, you three were late, and I wasn't left with much choice. Will you please make sure your Maiden is okay now?"

Glynda had half a mind to destroy Cinder right there, in front of her very Guard… it would serve them all right. However, before she could move, it seemed Neo was at her side, picking up her arm and examining it. Emerald and Mercury weren't far behind. "Miss Goodwitch," Emerald said in a tone of voice that was almost reverent. "Are you injured? Is everything okay?"

"I meant me," said Cinder. Irritability seeped into her voice.

"How were we supposed to know? You didn't specify," Mercury pointed out. "Besides, we know you. You're not dying, probably."

Glynda snapped her arm away from Neo and tried to swat the other two away. "What are you going on about?"

Emerald smiled. "Well, you were asleep when we swore it, but we're your Maiden Guard. That means you really shouldn't be fighting without us. Or, uh, with the other Maiden we're guarding. It makes things very, very complicated."

For a brief moment, Glynda thought that they might be lying. However, the way they were treating her was just as she would have treated Amber, back in the day. There was no reason to lie about it either, not that she could think of. However, there was also no reason for any of them to have taken on the important mantle. To have sworn themselves as her Guard was serious. Honor bound them to take on the task until the day one of them died. What would compel them to sacrifice their lives to her?

"Why?" she vocalized.

Emerald's eyes, formerly analyzing the arm that Neo hadn't yet checked, flicked up to look at Glynda. "We all take Maidens very seriously here. Tradition and honor dictates you get a Guard. Cinder and Salem insisted that we follow that tradition."

"Salem?"

Cinder, standing alone, smiled. It was not devious or mean this time. "You never did let me finish explaining before you attacked. Would you care to sit down?"

Numbly, Glynda obliged. Her… her _Guard…_ backed away and also settled into various seats around the bridge.

"Now, I believe it was your turn to ask questions. Was your first one about Salem, then?"

"Seeing as I don't know who that is, then yes. Why don't we start with them?"

Nobody seemed to notice Glynda's slight venom. Instead, Cinder smiled and began an explanation. "Salem is an aunt of mine, in a way. She was my late mother's best friend. After my mother's death, she raised me, and I would say she raised me right. We still keep in touch regularly and work together on a number of projects."

"Which include?"

Cinder shook her head. "Not yet. I'll gladly be honest, but before I can go into much more detail, I need to know things from you. So here's my question. They say you murdered Yang Xiao Long. Did you?"

"No!" The word was out before Glynda even thought about it. "Why would I? I was framed by Ironwood."

"Why would such an _outstanding_ man frame you?" Her voice dripped with sarcasm. It was like she already knew exactly why.

Still, Glynda didn't answer. Only part of that was because she didn't know herself. There was the simple reason: her scroll landed conveniently in a place where she could easily be framed. Of course, there was also the fact that Ironwood probably knew she overheard him, and she definitely knew too much. Was there more to it? Did he tire of having a younger Guard around, always asking too many questions and trying too hard to be sympathetic? Was he upset that she was a wild card, with only ritual bonds to him and his cause? That wasn't impossible; while he, Ozpin, and Qrow had all gone to school at the same time, she was a generation younger.

Glynda rose. "I'd like to pause this and retire now," she said. Her voice was stilted and formal. "I'll be happy to answer questions at any time but this. That battle took a lot out of me, as I'm sure you'll imagine."

She did not wait for an answer. She simply began to walk past the other Maiden and towards the room she had been in earlier. As she passed, however, Cinder grabbed her bare hand.

Heat raced through the spot where their skin touched, like a welcome hearthfire. Inside Glynda, power hissed happily. For the first time since she'd taken the Maiden abilities, Glynda felt complete. From the look of shock in Cinder's golden eyes, the other Maiden felt it too.

They stood there for a long moment, simply feeling. Feeling good, feeling strong, feeling _powerful._ Perhaps, Glynda later mused, they would have done that for hours, but after a couple of minutes Emerald finally interrupted. "Are you two okay?"

Cinder dropped Glynda's hand, and the hunger abruptly returned. Glynda's stomach seemed to drop, and she began to feel almost nauseous. "Of course. Yes," Cinder obviously lied, right beside her. "I simply needed to get dear Miss Goodwitch's attention." She turned to Glynda. "I want you to know that we will not turn you in, and will, in fact protect you. These three are honor bound to that end. However, we can only help you as long as you don't run. Do you understand that?"

"I don't need a Maiden Guard I don't know," Glynda responded as heatedly as she could when both her power and her being were screaming _TOUCH ME AGAIN!_ She worked hard to make sure her logic could reel in that feeling.

Cinder's glance flicked to Glynda's hand, then to the three teenagers (were they teenagers? Or were they too adults?) behind her. "Get to know them, then," she advised. "They're nice kids."

Behind Cinder, Mercury made a face, perhaps at being called a "nice kid."

Glynda began to walk away, though her power protested. _Touch her! Again! She has what we need!_ "I'll consider it," she said as coolly as she could muster, then turned back into the room she'd slept the last couple days in.

* * *

As soon as she was alone, Cinder gave Salem a call.

The strange woman picked up quickly. "Cinder. What's the status?"

"Miss Goodwitch is awake. She's not giving us any new information yet, but we're working on it." Cinder stood up straight, but couldn't help fidgeting nervously. "Salem, that's not entirely why I called. There's been… there's been an issue."

Salem now sat up straighter. Her white curls fell back as she ran a hand through them. "Tell me."

"We touched. There was a moment of wholeness. It's… distracting."

"It's simply the power manifesting itself, waiting to be reunited. Don't let it bother you. Get the information, then reunite the Maiden power as it wants."

Cinder looked at the hand she'd grabbed Glynda with. It didn't seem to be changed at all, but something in her had. "I thought I liked the hunger," she murmured, more to herself than to Salem. "I thought it motivated me, helped me along. I knew what to do, even without truly knowing. I thought the hunger was a good thing. Now, I'm not so sure. I want to… I want to do whatever it takes to feel this whole all the time, now. Maybe that's the real motivator."

She tore her gaze off her hand and looked again to Salem. "I wish that the Maiden powers came with a built in instructor, sometimes. It'd be so much easier if they could tell me how to use them. Every day of this guessing game, I end up shocked by something new."

Salem's eyes gleamed. "Unfortunately, powers don't talk, but at least you have me to keep you on track. You're right; you are distracted."

Cinder was quiet when she spoke. "Right now it's very hard not to be."

* * *

Glynda's powers were shrieking at her, their words hissing and burning in the ex-professor's very blood. _Nearly complete! Nearly complete! So close to full, can't you feel it?_

"Yes, yes," Glynda said aloud. She was annoyed. She was annoyed at her powers, which wouldn't shut up… she was annoyed at herself, for being unable to weave the clues and bits of information she had and figure out what was going on… she was annoyed at Cinder, who up until the touch had been so calm and collected and expectant.

_Take it. Wait for the Guard not to know. Kill her._

"Perhaps."

Then, she blinked. Perhaps? Did she mean that? Could she kill someone?

Did she have a choice?

No, no. She couldn't think like that. Glynda knew she hadn't been making the best decisions, but they were decisions she could justify. Ironwood was more than likely bad. She rescued the powers… she didn't simply steal them like a common thief. Since she was now a Maiden, she was no more a Maiden Guard, which meant she had no obligation to murder Cinder simply for doing the exact same crime Glynda herself had done.

Oh, did that fire in her blood burn in protest at that thought. _Cinder must die at your hand. You must become complete._

"I am complete," muttered Glynda, though she didn't feel it was true. "Simply because I only have half the power doesn't mean I'm not a full person. I'm not going to kill her for no reason."

_Isn't her existence, her insolence, reason enough?_

The scary part was that Glynda actually considered that. Then, she tried to push the power automatically gathering in her left eye back. "No. No, not yet it isn't."

Glynda's aura seemed to be almost battling with itself. With all of her heart and soul, Glynda tried to control the power that bubbled, brewed, and cursed her. The power pushed back with an almost tangible force, wordlessly demanding an obedience Glynda wasn't willing to give. As she grappled for control, for a moment of quiet, the room seemed to quiver and shake. She was knocked off her feet by some sort of force, and fell onto the ground. The room seemed to rock around her. "Stop!" she ordered, her voice raising to a near scream.

"Glynda!"

"I said, stop!" she cried out again, and shut her eyes tight.

"Come on, Miss Goodwitch!"

The power didn't call her that. The power, so far, didn't call her much of anything besides "Maiden." As soon as she realized that, her very literally internal conflict seemed to die down. She opened one eye.

Standing above her were Emerald and Mercury. A little ways away was Cinder, perhaps trying to avoid a repeat of the touch incident.

"What's going on?" asked Glynda weakly.

Emerald's eyes were concerned. "We're under attack," she explained. "There's been a slip-up. We didn't realize there's a civilian air ban right now. So far they're only sending warning pulses to try and shake us up a little, but they're asking to board. They _can't find you._ And we can't hold them off for more than five minutes."

_Kill them all,_ whispered the power, and Glynda was pleased to find that it was much more ignorable now.

"Do you have a hiding place?"

Cinder was the one to cut in. "We have no clue where they'll be planning to look. Anywhere we hide you would have its risks. Except, of course, in plain sight."

"Excuse me?" Any soldier or hunter worth their salt wouldn't buy that old trick. Even with short hair and a new outfit, Glynda doubted she'd be able to fool anyone who could be actively looking for her. Blending into the background was difficult enough in a crowd. On a near-empty skyliner, it was impossible.

Emerald gave Glynda a steady look. "It's my semblance. I do illusions. As long as you stay near me, they won't be able to see you once I set it up. Nobody will… you'll look like absolutely nothing."

"It only works for one person at a time, though. Two at most," Cinder noted. "We'll get them to split up. I'm sure it will be fine."

The ship shook once again. "They're getting impatient," muttered Mercury.

"Emerald!" Cinder snapped. "Are you sure you can do this?"

Emerald nodded. "I've got no choice. She's my Maiden."

"Then prepare for boarding. And Glynda, stay within three meters of Emerald at all times, unless you want this to get messy." With no energy left to argue, and both her and her powers desperate to survive and stay free, Glynda nodded. As she did, Cinder brought her scroll out from her pocket and raised it to her lips. "Neo? Let them board."

As the ship shook one final time, so did Glynda Goodwitch's stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Summary: After touching Cinder, Glynda's power begins to go wild, filling her mind with murderous thoughts and feelings. Only a sudden jolt manages to snap her out of it... the ship is being attacked._


End file.
